Every Queen s Fate
by Dr. Serpico
Summary: REPUBLISHED STORY, BE CAREFUL. Anna does not wish her sister to be queen anymore and she have good excuses for it. POST MOVIE. not an A/U story; not Elsanna. Drop a Review after read, if you want


**Hello, everyone, how are you? i hope you´re fine.**

**Before you read the story bellow, let me say a thing; this story, suppose to be my first FROZEN story at this site, but i confess that i decided to republished with some minor fixes and a extra paragraph... so here we go...**

**The story bellow, takes place a month after the FROZEN events and have its action during a single afternoon.**

**I know its a very short explanation, but its the only thing i can say about the story, if i say much more, i will end up spoiling everything.**

**That´s it, i hope you enjoy the story and drop a review in order to let me know what do you think about it.**

**Have you a wonderful reading time**

**Your Friend**

**Ana**

* * *

**And to Everyone who already read this story, let me say sorry ****for putting this story on the front page again, but I wanted to make some adjustments and later add an extra paragraph, which I had not done the first time.**

**So, if you ever read this story, return to the previous page and follow to the next story. Unless you want to reread it, yes, it will be a pleasure to have you back.**

**My best regards to everyone**

**Ana**

* * *

**EVERY QUEEN´S FATE**

Life at the castle was boring; not extra boring, but boring anyway and especially this day in question. Since that earlier morning, Anna´s big sister, Queen Elsa, has locked herself in her study, in order to finish some paperwork. And Anna´s boyfriend kristoff was busy recruiting men for his new team of courier's ice, so, she was alone

Of course, she still have Olaf to make her occupied, but after almost melted the poor Snowman by accident while both were exploring the castle, Anna decided to let him alone.

Oh! How much she missed the adventure she had just a month ago, when her and her now boyfriend Kristoff, saved Elsa and Arendelle from destruction. Of course, Anna was glad her big sister manage to control her powers and go back to live with her, but still…Anna missed the adventure.

Defeated then, the young princess went to the library and bury her nose in every book she found about history.

Unfortunately for the young princess while she was reading the books, her little heart was fretting more and more. All book she had decided to read, tells a story about a queen, a tragic story about a queen.

In the first book, a French queen, had her head decapitated. In the second book, a English queen had died during childbirth. The third book a Dutch queen, was accused of witchcraft and burned at the stake… In short, no history of mankind that involved a queen had a happy ending.

And by the end of the forth book, Anna, tired of so much reading, decided to take a nap, only to have her head drenched in nightmares about her own sister death as Queen.

With a scream, Anna woke quickly, what she dreamed, had only been a nightmare ... Which could become reality at any minute and she could not let anything bad happen to her sister again. Thus, trembling with fear, Anna went looking for Elsa, with a single request in mind

Meanwhile, somewhere else in the castle, Elsa was finishing some contracts, when the door of the study slammed open and Anna entered sobbing, like she had seen a ghost and give her sister a bear hug.

''Anna, slow down, what happened?'' asked a very confused queen, trying to extricate herself from the arms of her sister

''please, don't be queen anymore, please '' The princess begged, muffling her sobs against the queen´s tunic

''what?'' Elsa was even more confused ''do you mind tell me what is going on into you?'' she asked, leading Anna toward the couch '' wipe those tears, blow your nose and tell me what happened, you're making me worried, my dear'' Ela said gently

Doing as Elsa said, Anna took a deep breath and start to tell her tale ''I was felling boring'' she start ''you and Kristoff were busy and I was bored… of course, I join Olaf on an expedition through the castle, but I give up after he almost melt.'' She sniffed ''then I went to the library and I start to read books about other queens and…''at this point, Anna broke down crying again ''all books I read, the queen ended up dead…'' she sobbed

''oh Anna…'' her sister couldn't help but smile.

'' Please, don't be queen anymore.'' Anna continue to sob '' please, please, please… I don't want you to end up dead, I can't lose you again…you´re my only sister…''

''Anna, please listen to me…'' Elsa finally said, trying to calm her sister down ''I know you´re scared, but don't be!'' she said ''I swear nothing is going to happen to me, or to any of us. Those queens you read about were bad people from other big countries and I promise you that I will do everything in my power to prevent something bad happen to our family again.''

''do you promise?''

''my darling little sister, of course I promise you.'' Elsa smiled affectionately ''now, put a smile on that face of yours and came with me, I suppose Gerda is preparing a lunch for us. So how about having a lunch with me and after that, I can ask you to help me with some queens duty.''

''are you really sure you want my help?'' Anna asked confuse

''of course I'm sure, I have a lot of paper work and I need some help with it, so I was thinking that maybe my little sister could help me out'' Elsa explained ''now let's go, before Olaf eat all of our lunch,''

Then, with troubles put aside, the two sisters go for their lunch time, hand-in-hand

**END**

* * *

**To everyone who read it, i´m glad you enjoy it, it was great to have you guys here with me in this reading space**

**See you all in my next project and do not forget to drop a review**

**My best wishes for everyone**

**Ana**


End file.
